Some portable remote control devices include antennas for wireless communications. A keyfob (“fob”) is an example of such a portable remote control device. A remote keyless entry (RKE) system includes a fob and a base station. The fob is carried by a user and the base station is at a target. The fob wirelessly communicates via its antenna with the base station to remotely control the target.
Requirements of the antenna of a portable remote control device such as a fob include providing satisfactory performance while satisfying packaging constraints.